


Little Reina

by Kayluh1915



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dad Javi is Best Javi, F/M, Fuckin' Fight Me, Mention of blood, No graphic childbirth, Parenthood, medical tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Javier tends to his newborn daughter.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Little Reina

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is it, folks.
> 
> My Mandalorian hyperfixation turned to Pedro Pascal turned to Javier Peña. However I got here, I'm here and I'm in deep so expect nothing but Pedro trash from me. I don't do reader inserts, however. Neither the fictional characters nor the IRL actor would touch my fat, pale, hick ass with a 9ft pole and I feel very uncomfortable imagining all of this grossness with someone as hot as Pedro Pascal *cringe*. So, they'll all most likely be original characters.
> 
> This fic is completely self-indulgent and isn't edited at all. It's literally just a very short first draft of Javi being soft with his wife (yes, wife) and his newborn daughter. I personally don't want children, but the idea of Javi holding such a tiny and delicate thing in those fucking strong arms just MELTS me. It's probably my cursed biology yelling at me to procreate, but fuck that noise.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@kayluh1915](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/) if you would like! I make gifs, edits, and (obviously) write when the writer's block gives me a chance to breathe.
> 
> Or you can read some of my other works featuring our favorite Chilean-American and his characters by checking out [my Pedro Pascal masterlist](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/645340472143921152/my-pedro-pascal-masterlist).
> 
> Enjoy!

It was 6:47 am. The sun had yet to rise over the Texas horizon, but the songbirds outside had already begun their day, singing their repetitive songs as the streetlights still cut through the curtains and doused the carpet with a warm, orange glow.

Javier usually slept well during calm mornings like these, but today was different. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was their first night at home with their new daughter or if it was because he didn’t want to take his eyes off of his wife, or both.

Their daughter, Isabelle, had only been alive for five days and that was enough for Javier to be completely enamored with her. The moment the nurse had placed the 7lb bundle into his arms was a moment he’d never forget, the sudden overwhelming weight of love crashing on top of him like a pile of bricks.

It was a moment that he wished his wife could’ve seen.

From the time her water had broken to the time of birth, Javier had been right beside her. He rubbed her back when the contractions were too much to bear, nearly let her break his hand, fed her ice chips when she couldn’t have food, played with her hair to help distract her, and even sang to her despite him swearing that he couldn’t.

Soon after their daughter had been born, Rosalyn seemed disoriented and her skin was sickly pale. The doctor began shouting orders to his staff, tools being brought out that was way too sharp for Javier’s liking. Before he could even process everything and ask what the fuck was going on, he was pushed out of the delivery room and left alone in the hall outside with a nurse.

He explained to him that the placenta had detached during delivery and that she had lost a lot of blood causing her to go into shock. Javier felt as if he’d gone into shock as well, the fear of losing his wife shaking him to his core.

The only thing that helped to calm him down was holding their daughter and feeding her some formula. As she greedily ate in his arms like someone else he knew, the only thing that he had in his mind was to be strong. If not for himself, then for his daughter.

The doctor had a hard time getting the bleeding under control, trying every way he could to avoid the most extreme option. In the end, however, he had to do it in order to save her life.

He had to perform an emergency hysterectomy.

The news was a major blow to both Javier and Rosalyn and it was difficult for them to come to terms with her not being able to have more kids, but in end, they were just happy that she was alive and that their little Isabelle was healthy.

Soft cries began to echo from the baby monitor, Javier quickly jumping from the sheets and rushing to the nursery. Even though he couldn’t sleep didn’t mean that his recovering wife shouldn’t.

“Good morning, my little Reina.” He babied as he gently lifted the fussy newborn into his arms. As soon as he laid her on his bare chest, she calmed down, gently cooing and moving her little fists around.

He changed her diaper and heated up a bottle, sitting down in the rocking chair Rosalyn had insisted on buying. Looking back, he was thankful that she did. She had only been home for a day and it was already paying off, Isabelle falling asleep much faster than she did while they were at the hospital.

Once she had finished eating, Javier threw a towel over his shoulder and burped her. After that, he just held her in his arms and rocked her back to sleep. He probably should’ve put her back in her crib, but he just didn’t have the heart to. He took his knuckle and gently caressed her head and soft cheek. She cutely smacked her lips in her sleep, burying her face deeper into her father’s warm chest.

Suddenly, a creak in the floorboards snapped him back to reality, looking towards the open door to see Rosalyn leaning up against the door frame and watching the moment in front of her.

“What are you doing up?” He whispered.

“I heard you talking to her over the monitor.” Javier gently rose from the chair, trying to not wake their daughter as he walked over to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You should be resting.”

“So should you. I can tell you haven’t slept, Javi.” Javier looked back down to his daughter, lightly bouncing her.

“I’ll be fine.” Rosalyn reached out and gently cupped Javier’s cheek.

“If you won’t sleep, will you at least lay with me? I get so cold without you.” Javier smiled and nodded, taking Rosalyn’s wrist into his hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“Of course I will, amor. Just let me put Isabelle down and I’ll be there.” Rosalyn raised to the tips of her toes to give Javier a kiss, then running her small hand through the tuft of dark hair on their daughter’s head and giving her a kiss as well.

“How did two fucked up people make something so adorable?” Javier snorted, disturbing Isabelle but only for a moment.

“Your guess is as good as mine, now go. I’ll be there in a minute.” Rosalyn slowly made her way back to their bedroom while Javier placed the baby back in her crib with one more kiss on her head.

“Sleep well, Reina.”

Rosalyn was bundled up under their comforter, making grabby hands for Javier as soon as he walked through the door.

“So needy.” He chided as he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close.

“I can’t help it. I’m so fucking cold.” Javier placed a kiss on her temple.

“Well, if you hadn’t just given birth to our daughter, I’d have an idea.” Rosalyn smacked him on the hand, earning a deep chuckle from him.

Both of them finally settled back into one another, the warmth of Javier slowly but surely warming her up as she drifted back to sleep.

Javier didn’t expect to dose off, but after taking care of his daughter and having his wife safely in his arms, it was enough for his mind to shut off and finally allow him some rest.


End file.
